


Addictive

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Age of Consent, Anal, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Takao and Kai make time to have a little fun.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Kudos: 28





	Addictive

“Shut up.” Kai hissed against Takao's thigh, voice low and barely audible.

Huffing, Takao shots a glare to the man.“'m trying...”

He squirms, knees bending and flexing as Kai pushes a second finger inside him. It hurts but in such a stupid good way. Or maybe it's because of where Kai's mouth is pressing kisses. Where Kai's tongue is dragging over in such an achingly slow pace. Takao can't help but groan again. Since when did it get so hot in his room?

“I swear Takao...” Kai growls, shifting so he's hovering over the man now. Staring down at him.

Takao pouts. He was enjoying that mouth.

“I can't he-lp it.” His words hitch. Another finger. Kai's not slowing down. “You make me feel too good, Kai.”

Takao tries to give his award-winning smile but falters into a gasp. Fucker. Kai's doing this on purpose.

“They'll hear you.”

“Mm...”

“What would they say if they saw you like this.”

Takao grumbles. Reaching up and demanding Kai's mouth back him. Kisses, love bites. Takao doesn't care. Kai has a way with his mouth that is just addictive.

“That I'm lucky, probably.”

He gets a scoff at that, Kai burying his face to the crook of Takao's neck and getting to work. He hums with delight. Lips, tongue and teeth working down his collar bone, adding to the dark blotches already peppering his skin. If Kai wasn't gone all the damn time there'd be more. But nooo, idiot has to be in university in a different city. And Takao is helping in the dojo. No time to see each other, no time to themselves. But, they make it work. Stolen moments late at night. Quickies in Kai's dorm room before anyone comes looking for him. Or like now, both naked and sweaty on Takao's futon and praying Hitoshi or someone doesn't come busting in because knocking is not a thing in this house.

“Fuuuck...”

Takao groans, Kai nipping his chest at the noise. Grumpy.

“Should buy you a gag.” The man grumbles against his skin before shifting.

His fingers slip from Takao, instead moving to get a condom and more lube. Finally. Takao doesn't care for the fingering, prefers the real deal when it comes to Kai but he knows it's a must. But seriously, Kai's cock is to die for.

“People usually prefer a vocal partner.”

Kai glares at him, pausing for a moment to give a dramatic sigh before turning his attention to the wrapper in his hand. Takao just chuckles. Sometimes he's surprised Kai doesn't just up and leave. Not like Takao ever listens to his commands. Maybe Kai likes that. As Takao muses, his lover gets in position. Moving flush between his thighs, hand pulling Takao's one leg up from under his knee.

“Since I can't trust you...” Kai mutters, moving in close and pressing his lips to Takao.

A sloppy, deep kiss that has Takao all but forgetting what Kai's about to do until the man pushes in. A slow, easy thrust that has Takao groaning into Kai's mouth. The noise almost muffled, or at least as quiet as Kai can make him. Pausing to let Takao adjust, breath, before slowly pulling out, Kai eases up the pace. Nothing hard. Nothing loud. Just the wonderful feeling of being joined. Takao groans again, a pleased grin on his lips as his head rolls back. Kai's mouth back on his neck.

“Ha, mm.”

Fingers dig into Kai's shoulder blades as Takao bites at his bottom lip. Pleasure coursing through him now, and he knows Kai's feeling good too. As much as the man bitches about how loud Takao can be, Kai can give some delicious groans and moans at time. Muffled against Takao's skin but still loud enough for Takao to enjoy.

“Haa, Kai.”

Takao gasps loudly, fingers digging into skin harder. He's been pent up for weeks, missing this, missing Kai. The man above knows. He's quickened the pace of his thrusts, chasing the tight wonderful feeling as Takao squirms with pleasure. It won't be long, annoyingly, until he cums but Takao intends to milk every single ounce of pleasure he can.

That and he can drag Kai away somewhere later for round two. No biggie.

“Fuck. Like that, please.”

Takao moans louder, Kai grunting above him, working harder to give the man what he wants. By now everyone must hear what's going on. The rhythmic pounding, the panting and cursing and moaning. They can't be blamed. Not after being unable to see each other much.

“Takao...”

Kai moans his name against his neck, sending shivers down Takao's spine all the way to his curled toes. The low sensual growl of his name pushes him over the edge and headfirst into his orgasm. Shivering and cumming beneath Kai who doesn't slow down for a moment. Just pounds into Takao and his tight little hole until finally, Kai cums too. His seed spilling inside his lover below as Kai pants heavy against Takao's skin.

It's rare moment's like these that Takao gets to see Kai without his walls up. No stern looks, no closed-off body language. Just pure tired bliss. Takao loves it.

“Ahh, you do me so good.”

Takao grins up at Kai, dragging him into a tight hug as he plants a kiss on the man's cheek. His jaw. Anywhere he can reach.

“Hm. Shut up.”

Takao chuckles, still kissing away until Kai captures his teasing lips in a slow sensual kiss. Tomorrow the man will have to leave but they still have the rest of today and tonight for each other. Takao just wishes he could have more. Kai is rather addictive after all.


End file.
